


The Wild Killjoys

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [9]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones, cross-over, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: ""Anonymous: I was out today and I saw a danger days killjoy guitar, it was epic. It was red and yellow and had the spider in black on the front and back. Also, it had the whole bands signatures /dies/ to bad im broke. Completely unrelated to the topic at hand XD Cc Coma (BVB) in the killjoys world, super smutty? c:"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha How awesome is that? I'm right there with you, I would have totally bought it if I could! I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> NOTE: (Y/KJN) = Your Killjoy Name, (Y/LGC) = Your Laser Gun Color

You and the rest of the Killjoys walk through the old town, left to rot by Better Living Industries and 'left to rot' was putting it kindly. The small town's neighbourhood-homes-now-turned-shacks were clinging to each nail for dear life to stay up, to keep from crumbling under the weight of the rotten wood and old walls. However, the ever-present groans of the old houses isn't what caught your attention, it was the pained scream that made you and your four other partners in crime stop dead in their tracks.

"Someone's there," you say, about to take off towards the sound when you feel Party Poison's rough hand grab your shoulder.

"Wait," he says, listening intently. "It could be a set up."

You knew Party was right, the Dracs could be getting smarter--there was another scream, this time more pained than the last and you felt your stomach twist, and judging by Poison's face, he and the other three were waving.

"Can we at least go check it out? Stealth mode style?" Fun Ghoul offers, looking a little worried.

"He's right Party, if it's a trap we can handle ourselves but what if someone's  _actually_ hurt?" Jet Star says and the red head looks over to his brother.

"I agree, Party," the blonde says, the Killjoys were a democracy and Party nods.

"Guns out," is all he says, releasing your shoulder he pulls out his yellow weapon and you pull out your (Y/LGC).

The five of you slowly creep up towards the abandoned house, all silent and carefully make your way through the barely-safe home and the sounds of pained groans become more and more clear/ Upon reaching the living room you see a body crumbled to the floor covered in blood, the man was dressed in black leather and clutching his abdomen.

"Clear!" You hear Fun Ghoul shout from the upper floor, waiting to move until Kobra Kid gives the clear of the bottom floor.

After a moment, the familiar voice of your friends claims the place to be clear. You rush over to the trembling man, his caramel skin was coated in new and dried blood, kneeling down you quickly reach into your bag to grab some of the spars medical supplies you had. The moment you touch the man, he flinches away from you, glaring at you with whiskey eyes that suddenly made your heat skip a beat, you swallow thickly and hold your hands up.

"We're here to help, we mean you no harm," you say softly, and the man relaxes at your words.

"W-Where am I?" He asks weakly, looking around.

"America," you reply, looking at him in confusion and he meets your expression.

"Amer--what?" The man stops, the blood loss had gotten to him and he passes out.

"Looks like we're bunking down here for the night," Party says, flopping down onto he living room's ratty sofa.

You sigh softly and nod, looking back down at the bloody man before you, thankfully his wound has stopped bleeding but he was badly hurt and wasn't going anywhere for a while. However, you'd never seen anyone like him before, a strange feeling of protection of him overwhelmed you and you knew you had to keep this man close,  _protect_ him.

_~~~~~_

**(One** **Month** **Later)**

"Destroyer, wake up," you say softly, gently shaking the sleeping man awake.

The tanned man groans a little before blinking his eyes open, staring up at you he smiles wide - you realised despite his immense power and fearful name, he loved smiling. It was something you loved about Destroyer, his smile gave you...hope? Could you  _really_ have 'hope' after all this time? You weren't sure what the hope was for, but you knew it was there. The color had returned in his once pale face and you were so happy to see it, you'd nursed Destroyer back to health with the help of your fellow Killjoys but the two of you had bonded, you felt close to this man who had once been a stranger. However, what puzzled you was the way your chest would tighten every time he smiled.

"Hello, (Y/KJN)," Destroyer's naturally light raspy voice calls out, snapping out of your head your head you smile at him.

"Hey, sorry, lost in my head for a bit," you chuckle, feeling a light rise in color on your cheeks. "The guys are all out, so I thought you might want to help with a little patrolling before sleeping?"

Destroyer was on his feet within seconds, smiling happily at you, "sure thing!"

You smile and chuckle, leading him out into the dimly lit dinar. Since Destroyer had gotten here things seemed to have become...strange, well maybe not physically but mentally. Your mind - along with the other Killjoys - were baffled by the new knowledge that there were other worlds out there, one of them being where Destroyer had come from, apparently there was a wormhole in that house and he'd fallen through it during battle. At first the five of you thought he was a delusional man on the brink of death, but eventually he'd convinced you all, concreting the fact when he showed you his superhuman strength. Yet here you sat crosslegged on the dinar counter with him, quietly giggling about a story Destroyer was telling you about his rebel group.

"Do you miss them?" You ask after a moment, looking at the caramel skinned man curiously.

Destroyer's smile falters a little but he nods, "yeah, I really do...they're my family, y'know?"

Looking up his whiskey eyes meet yours, the moonlight danced on his skin making his eyes gleam hope - you never thought you'd see hope like that again.

"I mean while we fight  _F.E.A.R_  and you guys here fight  _BL/ind_ , it lets me know that good isn't gone and that no matter where it is we have friends but...family is just, different, it's..." he trails, trying to find the right word.

"Home?" You offer after a moment, picking at the cuff of your worn out jeans.

Destroyer smiles warmly at you, "yeah, home."

The two of you pause for a moment, your eyes meet and...shit, you haven't felt this way in  _years._ You hoped beyond whatever hope you had left that you weren't reading this wrong, slowly, you lean in. The fanning of his hot breath fans over your face, shallow just like yours and you feel your stomach flip when Destroyer's lips meet yours, his lips were rough but gentle and you felt yourself melting. The kiss begins to become a little more desperate, your hand reaches out and slides up Destroyer's shoulder to cup the back of his neck and pull him in further. The raven-haired man bites your lower lip and you moan softly but after a moment he pulls away, breathing harsh.

"(Y/KJN) w-we shouldn't, I...I don't want to hurt you," he says shakily, moving to slip off the dinar's bar but you quickly reach for his shoulder and stop him.

"I want this," you say softly, moving to stand as well. "I want you..."

The man turns to face you, conflict clear in dark his eyes, "but what if I go back? I'll never see you again."

You swallow thick at the thought, you heart sinking a little but you look up at Destroyer determined.

"Then give me something to remember you by," you reply, the man groans and grips your hips pulling you in for a rough kiss.

His kisses grew more and more frantic, as if he couldn't get enough of you and you felt the same, running your hands up his bare chest and under his ratty vest you could feel the heat radiating off his tanned skin. Destroyer grips the bottom of your shirt and pulls it off of you, tossing it to the side and left to be forgotten before moving you up onto the bar once more, his hands fumbling at your belt and you snap off your bra, moaning his his mouth covers the peak of your mound.

"Destroyer," you moan out, running your hands through his unkempt hair.

"(Y/KJN)," he groans in response, finally undoing your pants the raven-haired rebel tugs them down to your ankles and you help him.

You were left bare for him, his lust-glazed eyes drinking you in before moving to spread your legs wide and drops to his knees. You gasp and let out a throaty moan when you feel his tongue lap over your folds, sucking on your bundle of nerves as he grips your thighs and you grip his hair, bucking your hips against his mouth and lean back to give him more access. You feel your stomach curling and moan loudly, the chances that someone could walk in somehow only made things so much more exciting.

You begin to push at Destroyer's head, "I-I'm close, stop I-I want more, I want y-you..." you trail off with a choked off moan.

Destroyer stands, lips spit-slick and obscene, you couldn't and yank the man in for another kiss. You feel his erection press agains the apex of your legs and you rut against the tight piece of clothing before reaching down to free his cock of it's confines. Sense told you that this was a mistake, that you were only setting yourself up for heart break but your heart didn't care, it wanted to memories each inch of Destroyer's skin, imprint each touch and drink in every sound he made. Finally, you manage to undo his pants and reach in, stroking his length before pulling it out and stroke him, spreading his precum along his cock for easier movement.

"Fuck me, Destroyer, please...make love to me," you say, your words scarily close to sounding like a beg - but then again maybe you  _were_ begging,

Begging to never forget this night.

Destroyer's hasted movement slow for a moment and he smiles, ducking his head he kiss you hard but slow, shifting his hips to align them with yours before slowly thrusting in. The man slows for a moment but soon begins to set a pace, each thrust making your body with an almost forgotten pleasure from another life. Destroyer's thrusts quickly become frantic and your moans reach knew levels mixing in with his, the two of you tense together and spiral into your highs, bodies pressed together and limp. Destroyer helps you clean off and redress before placing a soft kiss on your lips, the two of you move to sit in a booth, his arms wrapped around you from behind you as you sit in a comfortable silence.

"I want you to have something," the raven-haired rebel says softly, his voice a comfort to you.

You turn to look at him, seeing just as he takes off one of his necklaces, "my mother gave this to me before she passed, I want you to have it."

"Destroyer this is too much--"

"Christian."

"What?"

"My name, it's Christian, Christian Coma but call me CC," he says with a warm smile and you feel your face set aflame.

"(Y/N)," you reply, allowing him to secure the jewelry around your neck.

"(Y/N)," he repeats, the name rolling off his tongue easily.

Your eyes meet and you lean in, stopping just a fraction away from his lips when you hear a sound and the two of you tense. Within seconds you and CC were on your feet, your gun in your hands ready to fight, keeping to the shadows you round a corner and snap your gun up pointing it at a man's face.

"Who are you?" You growl, glaring at the tall stranger.

The blue-eyed man open his mouth to reply but stops short and his eyes widen with relief, "Destroyer," is all he says, rushing past you he engulfs the tanned man into a hug.

You look back in confusion but quickly look ahead again and see your four Killjoys standing with another three strangers.

"Who are they?" You ask your friends, as the other three go to hug CC.

"We went back to the house we found Destroyer in, for any clues and we met these men there," Party replies, and you felt your heart sink a little despite the happiness you felt for Destroyer. "They're his family, The Mystic helped them find there way here."

You nod slowly, looking back you see Destroyer smiling wide, hugging each man and you knew that this - what ever was between the two of you - was coming to an end.

**~~~~~**

The next morning you found yourself standing in CC's arms, back at the same house where you had found his near death a month ago.

"I'll miss you, (Y/N)," he whispers, away from prying ears.

"I'm going to miss you, too, CC," you reply, your eyes burning a little.

"Destroyer, we have to go," The Prophet says, standing before the fireplace that was unknowingly the wormhole to their world - a  _different_ world.

CC looks back at his friend and nods, looking back at you he kisses you softly.

"This won't be out last meeting, (Y/N), I promise you that," he says, and despite the odds you found yourself believing him.

With one last kiss CC leaves and the house goes silent, you knew you four friends were stood behind you and probably had questions but for now, you fell to your knees and began to cry, gripping at the necklace CC had given you.

But after a month, true to his word, that was't the last time you'd seen CC. Your heart skips a beat when you see him walk through the damaged dinar doors, you run into his arms and you felt like you were finally home.


End file.
